


Roses are Cliché

by Koriia



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriia/pseuds/Koriia
Summary: Bakugou has owned a flower shop for the past few years, Kirishima being the only other staff who has lasted with Bakugou’s sour attitude. Kirishima notices the only time Bakugou smiles is when he’s arranging bouquets, but he’ll deny it. Midoriya orders a bouquet for his mother’s birthday last minute and arrives to the flower shop too early, so he’s greeted with Bakugou’s attitude as he’s still working on said bouquet.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Roses are Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, I wrote this in notes on my phone. I just really wanted a flower shop au about Bakugou smiling about something other than flowers. I’ll add more tags as the story progresses if I continue.

Bakugou barged into the flower shop, the bells jingling loudly as the door opened, his face contorted with annoyance. Nothing unusual to his co worker Kirishima. He ignored Bakugou as he swiped his log-in card into the computer angrily. He jammed his finger onto the screens clock-in button and proceeded to stomp to the back, pushing the divider beads from his face, they cracked against the wall behind him noisily. He threw his things in his locker with a thump and came out shortly after, pushing the divider beads again, his apron now tied around his waist messily, the knot too tight. 

Kirishima held his morning coffee topped with whipped cream, and followed Bakugou with his eyes. He knew he would say hello when he was ready, this happened every morning without fail, so he was used to it. Kirishima sipped his coffee with a slurp and that got a nasty look from Bakugou. He cowered into his coffee and walked to the corner of the store where he started cutting the rose thorns, his hands calloused and scarred from years of experience with flowers. 

Bakugou owned the shop, and although Kirishima was regular staff, he managed the phone and online orders since Bakugou’s customer service proved to be shit even after working in the shop for so many years. 

They weren’t to be open for another thirty minutes, always coming in earlier to prepare the days flowers and finish any orders they may have. Kirishima of course was finishing the roses, while Bakugou decided he would arrange a few last minute orders from last night. There were two; one for an anniversary, the other for a mother’s birthday. Bakugou needed the roses for the anniversary bouquet, so he decided to do the birthday bouquet first. The customer asked for it to be a bouquet of his choice, so Bakugou decided on a bouquet of purple monte casino asters, lavender chrysanthemums, and pink daisies, accented with baby’s breath.   
  


The only time Bakugou smiled was when he was arranging flowers. Kirishima used to point it out when he first started working at the shop and regretted since Bakugou always lashed out and denied. He’s used to it now and doesn’t pay any mind to the thoughtful smile plastered on his boss’ face. 

The bells jingled as the door opened. Bakugou looked up at the flowerpot clock on the wall with a scowl. “We’re not open yet.” He spit out not even looking at the customer that walked in. Kirishima knew this was his cue, and he set the roses down next to his too sweet coffee. “Hi! How may I help you?” He said in his customer service voice, paying no mind to Bakugou’s glaring eye. The customer seemed nervous, looking at the stores hours on the door, still halfway inside.

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t know you guys weren’t open yet, I’ll come back. I should have looked at the time before walking in. I was waiting outside for a few minutes wondering if I should walk in. I called yesterday to make a last minute order.-“ kirishima had to cut him off, his hands held up to help the customer calm down; he was mumbling too fast for him to understand. “-don’t worry about it, the owner is working on some of the last minute orders right now, you’re more than welcome to sit and wait or walk around if you want.” He smiled, his eyebrow arched as he looked at the customer who still seem flustered, his freckles hiding behind reddened cheeks. “T-Thanks. I’m sorry.” 

Bakugou didn’t look up the entire time, not caring about the customer since they weren’t open technically. 

The curly green haired customer walked around admiring the colorful array of flowers a little before Kirishima called him over to the register. “Can I have your name so we can figure out which order is yours, you can pay if you want so you don’t have to wait until the flowers are done, whatever is easier for you.” 

He smiled and took a few quick strides to the register table, his curls bouncing as he walked. The counter was covered in gift cards, succulents, plant food, and a few loose petals. Kirishima took out the order book and smiled, waiting for the customer to say his name. 

“Midoriya Izuku, I ordered a bouquet for my mother. I’m visiting her for the weekend and it’s her birthday. I ordered it too late, so it’s okay if it’s not made on time I can always come another day, or later today.-“ 

“-Don’t worry about it. Kirishima interrupted with a smile. “Bakugou is making the order right now, I hope you’re okay with waiting a few minutes.” 

“I’m sorry.” Midoriya said, wringing his hands in his shirt, his head down. 

Bakugou snapped his head up, flowers in hand. “Say you’re sorry one more time and I’ll make you wait outside in the cold. We’re not even open.” 

Midoriya’s eyes opened wide and he practically squeaked, not realizing bakugou, the guy making the bouquet was listening to the conversation. 

Kirishima smacked his hand onto his face with a sigh. They lost so many customers because of Bakugou’s horrible temper.


End file.
